It's Quiet Uptown
by Doomsday made me cry
Summary: Fix it fic para El ascenso de Skywalker. One-shot. Reylo, pero acaba bien. "Ben, por favor, quiero marcharme de aquí contigo" le apretó las manos. Apretó también las lágrimas que se le acumulaban en los ojos, intentando capturarlas en un par de pestañeos. "No así".


A/N: He vuelto después de meses. Siento la tardanza. Acabo de ver El ascenso de Skywalker, y no me ha sentado nada bien, por lo que he decidido escribir una fix it fic.

Esta fic está inspirada por It's Quiet Uptown, del musical de Hamilton. Echadle un ojo para enriquecer la lectura.

* * *

**It's Quiet Uptown**

La arenisca grisácea se le clavaba en las piernas a través de sus pantalones. Encima zumbaban silenciosas cientos de naves, muteadas por la ingravidez del espacio. El triunfo de miles de generaciones sobre el lado oscuro se sentía amargo. A qué coste. Un golpetazo de culpabilidad se le anudó a la garganta. La guerra había terminado y debería bastarle.

No le bastaba.

El sonido de la inmensidad monocromática, las efigies derrumbándose y sí, ella derrumbándose también, no resultaban ni la mitad de atronadores que un silencio concreto.  
Olía a ozono y a una secura que le traía recuerdos del desierto, pero con un matiz más cruel.

La muerte. Burlándose de ella y tarareando coros más aterradores que los de las tribunas sepultadas de los Sith.

Qué frío hacía.

Qué frío estaba Ben.

Sus ojos miraban al cielo vacíos. La boca le caía abierta en una mueca macabra. Qué lejana parecía la primera vez que le había visto sonreír. Oh, creador, solamente había visto sonreír a aquella criatura miserable una vez. Y lo sabía. Sabía que aquella era la primera vez que se había sentido verdaderamente feliz, sacrificando su vida por ella.

La muerte habría sido más amable. Lo preferiría si eso mismo no desmereciese el sacrificio de la única persona que… que…

"Ben, por favor, quiero marcharme de aquí contigo" le apretó las manos. Apretó también las lágrimas que se le acumulaban en los ojos, intentando capturarlas en un par de pestañeos. "No así".

Le buscó en el vínculo, en el rincón donde normalmente le escondía, o bien para negarse algo a sí misma, o para no llorar. Un hueco insondable. La voz se le rompió en llanto.

"No" lloró.

Le sostuvo la boca, cerrándola.

Rey conocía de sobra el aspecto de un cadáver. La indiferencia del desierto le había mostrado muerte, pero nada tan horrorizante. Solo sus padres marchándose le habían roto el corazón tanto como ese momento. No se creía el que pudiese seguir adelante, fingiendo, perseverando. Lo de siempre no bastaba. Había vivido esa vida tanto tiempo, se había engañado con que nunca volvería a Jakku, pero el silencio y la soledad de su infancia la perseguían a donde fuese.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Traer el cuerpo de Ben de vuelta. Cremarlo. No le dejarían hacerlo junto al de su madre. En la muerte, después de redimirse, esta era su recompensa, la soledad. No se suponía que debiese ser así.

"Cuando te toqué la mano. Vi…" Rey se enjugó las lágrimas. Ben no podía escucharla, pero el aire, la nada, algo, merecía saberlo. "Nos vi juntos caminando por los acantilados de un planeta verde, estábamos mirando el mar. No dijiste nada en particular, ni yo tampoco. Pero parecías tranquilo" se rompió todavía más al decir eso. "Nunca… nunca… te he visto… así. Desearía… poder… tener… lo siento… lo siento tanto…"

"Rey".

Un resplandor azulado se derramó sobre su espalda. Esta era el consuelo que podía encontrar en la fuerza.

Rey giró la cabeza. Una expresión entre desesperada y resignada se le había pegado como una careta.

"Maestra".

Leia la miraba con compasión. Se la veía más joven, canonizada en un espectro etéreo.

"Lo siento. No pude salvarle".

La general, la princesa, se acercó. El suelo no se percataba de la presencia del fantasma, o le faltaba el valor de alterarse bajo la figura solemne de aquella mujer legendaria. Le puso la mano sobre el hombro. Rey solo pudo notar una vibración, una energía. La fuerza.

Leia le miró y sonrió con ternura.

"Sí que le salvaste".

"¿A qué precio? Ben…" Rey tragó saliva, desagradada por el matiz salado de las lágrimas en el sabor. Se le escapó un suspiro pesado. "Se ha ido".

"Nunca nadie nos deja del todo".

Rey sonrió con amargura.

Leia se arrodilló junto a ella, tocó la cara de su hijo en el mismo modo en que Han lo había hecho antes de morir. Ahora no había pesadez o tragedia inminente, solo misericordia en el gesto.

"Mi niño" la princesa se giró hacia Rey por un momento. "Kylo Ren ha muerto".

Rey cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos de nuevo vio a Leia inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de su hijo, dándole un beso en la frente.

"Pero tú no" le acarició el lateral de la mandíbula con el pulgar. Los años no habían pasado en vano para nadie. "No puedes volver conmigo, pero sí que puedes volver a casa".

Leia pasó su mano sobre la de Rey.

"Esperanza" le dijo a la Jedi. "Es lo que nos ha mantenido todos estos años. No la perdáis, ninguno de vosotros".

Rey no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Leia se desvaneció sin aclaraciones.

De pronto, fue como si el mundo se hubiese rellenado de color. La sensación de ausencia en el vínculo cerrándose como una fisura en la fuerza que llevaba mucho, mucho tiempo sangrando.

"¿Rey?"

Ben tosió.

Rey se tiró sobre él, hundiéndose en su cuello. Le escuchó llorar, o reír, o ambas. Los dos compartieron esa reacción. Le apretó la mano y Ben reciprocó el gesto.

"¿Estás bien?"

Rey se alzó, colocando su cabeza por encima de la de Ben, y sonrió asintiendo.

"Es la segunda vez que te veo sonreír".

Se volvieron a besar.

El trazo endurecido de las lágrimas se presionó contra la cara del otro. Unos alientos cálidos enfrentados. Ben la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza. Esta vez ninguno de los dos huiría, todo estaba bien. Por fin.

"¿Cómo?" le preguntó una vez se hubieron separado.

Rey centró la mirada en los ojos de Ben.

"Compasión".


End file.
